Spongebob SquarePants Movie:2 ( My Idea of how it should Start and end
by Tominus
Summary: I just wanted to share my idea about what they need or should do for the new movie, or unless they've got something better. All charaters


This is what I think the Spongebob Squarepants Movie 2, should start & end:

ENJOYTHISTHING

BEGINNING:

(Camra is aimed up at the sky, as the storm clouds roll in from the south, and start to pour down rain, and the camra aims down, and starts to go down, to an prison on a island surrounded by water. Lighting, and thunder. Camra slowly zooms into the prison, the sound of foot steps followed by the sound od a chain. The guards being taken out, as the stranger moves to the way back of the prison. The prisoners screaming in terror as the stranger walks past them. A shadow is shown, as the starnger crosses a bidge to the back cell. The guards that were guarding it were punched off the bridge. The camra comes from inside the sell, and light rushes into the room, as the light shines on a little green thing)

"Lets get going" says the guy, and then the two walk out of the place, and onto a boat and they go through ig crashing waves. Plankton looks back at the prison, and than looks back, "Good job Dennis" "No trouble" The two kept going until they reached land, "Now whats the plan?" says Dennis, "the plan is to take out King neptune, Priness Mindy, and the gaurds, and take the trident, and take controll of the ocean." " Good plan"

Plankton and Dennis reach Neptunes castle, and Dennis takes out the Guards, as Plankton sneacks by and finds the Trident. Plankton finds the Trident, and he carries it over to te gaurds, "I will now comand all of you to be my minions, and he srikes them. The guards would now obay Plankton. Plankton and Dennis go find King neptune and princess Mindy. King neptune and Princess Mindy were in the middle of a lesson about powers. Neptune was teaching Mindy about a power to contact sea animals, neptune hadnt gotten to get it worked for him, but Midy could do it. King Neptune and Mindy were testing it out, when Plankton and Dennis burst into the doors, "hello again" the two screamed, Plankton pointed the trident at them, and told them to get moving. They started to move, "Guards" plankton yelled, "Take these two to the dungen, and make sure they dont escape" the guards took them to the dungen and locked them away.

Plankton was standing infrount of the two, "You wont get away with this" Mindy said, "Oh, Im quite sure I will" he lauged, and left the room.

MIDDLE:

Mindy had used her new poweres and contacted Spongebob, and his friends, and now Spongebob and his friends are trying to save them. Plankton had tortured Mindy andNeptune by shocking him. Neptune was now weak. Spongebob and the others had gone through alot. Spongebob was about to give up when Sandy had conferted him, they had almost kissed, but Patrick intrupted them. Spongebob and the others had made plans, but some had failed.

END:

Spongebob and the others had got caught by Plankton and were now in the dungun, in a cel next to Mindy and neptune. Spongebob was in one alone, Sandy with Patrick, and Squidward with Krabs. Squidward was yelling at Spongebob about how this was all his fault. The others were quite. Spongebob was in tears, but only wiped them away. Mindy was telling Spongebob that it wasnt his fault.

Spongebob had come up with a plan to trick Plankton, and he tricked one of plankton's gaurds to let him use the bathroom, he had to go past the thrown room, the Guard pushed him forward, and they made it to the bathroom, Spongebob had a plan to steal the Trident. there was a vint in the bathroom, and so Spongebob poped it open, and climbed in itabd placed the vent cage back in place. Spongebob Crawled through the vent. Spongebob took a vent that led to the dungun, he made his put his plan in mostion. Spongebob went to the trown room, where plankton was getting a massage by Karan. Plankton hadnt noticed that Spongebob had grabbed the Trident. Spongebob went back up the vent and to the dungun.

But than something happened, a sound was heard through the vent, and the vent broke, and Spongebob fell to the ground, and plankton seen him, "Gaurds!" he yelled the guards had rushed into the room, and Spongebob held up the Trident and tried to fire it, "How do you work this thing?" and it fired, it hit a group of guards tunning them to normal. Spongebob ran down the hall, and started shooting the Guards, Spongebob was nearing the Dungun room,

With all the ruckus Spongebobs firends could hear the stuff, and wondering what Spongebob was getting into. Then when Spongebob burst through the door , but Dennis was in the Dugen room, and he was waiting on the opisite side of the door, and when Spongebob burst through it, he had to fight him, Dennis soon knocked Spongebob to the ground and when Spongebob was just about to give up, he was given corage, about that he was the only one who could save everyone. Spongebob got up and continued to fight Dennis, Dennis had now gotten the trident, and was using it on Spongebob. Spongebob was almost defeated, but he found a shiled and he blocked it, hitting Dennis, and defeating him, and when he fell ithe Trident slid under the cage door, into Neptunes hands. The gates opened and when they did, Spongebob collasped to the floor. They had all rushed over to him, he wasnt waking up, than something happened, Sandy undid her helment and she kissed him, and he woke up.

There was a calabration afterwords, Mindy had become the new Queen, Patrick the King, and Spongebob and Sandy were a couple, and etc.

The end

Remember This is just what I think should happen on the New Spongebob movie, just in some parts. Oh and Stop saying that my spelling and stuff is bad, I dont critisie your stuff, and the things you do, and so dont do that to mine. Just good comments thats all.


End file.
